1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin handling equipment, and more particularly to a mechanism for transporting and stacking coins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin handling equipment, particularly coin transporting and packaging equipment, is usually complex. The complexity stems from an abundance of individual parts and mechanisms conventionally used to process coinage in various ways. For instance, a comprehensive coin handling machine may include a coin sorter, a coin stacker, a coin wrapper, and means for transporting coins throughout the machine. These machines commonly contain hundreds of interrelated parts and mechanisms. Exemplary coin handling machines of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,882 issued Sep. 12, 1967 to Holmes et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,110 issued Jul. 25, 1978 to Iisuka et al. Probability generally shows that as the number of parts of a machine increases, the reliability of the machine decreases. Not surprisingly, machines of this type which are in commercial use today have been found to require frequent service.
Traditional coin handling machines use a variety of devices for transporting and stacking coins. The devices include chain drives, conveyors, guide chutes, clamping mechanisms, guide tubes, spring-loaded channels, roller guides, and combinations thereof. The efficiency, controllability, and complexity of these devices vary. For instance, guide chutes offer simple construction, but exhibit poor control over coins, while chain drives control coins better, but at the cost of additional complexity. However, simple guide chutes, for example, may introduce additional complexity elsewhere in the machine due to their poor coin controllability.